


That Little Sparkle In Your Eye

by parallelanprincess



Series: Sugar, We're Goin' Down [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce is Horny, Clark Is Awkward and Crushing Hard, Consensual, Diana Is Still Shameless, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Frottage, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Clark's not quite sure how it's going to work with three people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK
> 
> OK 
> 
> Y'ALL WANTED SMUT
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut. It's short because I wanted to practice writing within a time limit and also because I'm not sure if the sex is good. I did my best so comments would be appreciated. I really like this ship because Trinity is the most important OT3

Everything Bruce Wayne owns is huge. Wayne Manor is practically Hogwarts compared to Kent Farm. The chauffeur had driven them to the large estate and Bruce wasted no time inviting them to bed. Clark would have gotten lost trying to find the large bedroom on his own. He would have run away at the first chance he got if not for Diana’s firmly clasping his hand. Her other hand was shamelessly groping Bruce’s butt.

“You certainly are eager,” Bruce said.

“I’m not the type of woman to beat around the bush,” Diana replied.

She let go of Clark and pulled Bruce in for a kiss. Bruce wasted no time closing the distance between them. Diana sucked at his bottom lip, playfully nipping at it with her teeth. She was taking full advantage of their position to get a tighter grip on Bruce’s ass. The moan he let out sent shivers down Clark’s spine. They were beautiful together all long legs and raven hair. Diana leaned into Bruce as if they had been lovers for years. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair like he had waited his whole life for that moment.

Clark felt very awkward. He could feel his cock starting to harden. Watching them devour each other was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. How he desperately wanted to squeeze between them. Maybe they wouldn’t notice if he masturbated. They were way too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to him.

Diana was tearing Bruce’s shirt open. She laughed as the buttons fell and bounced on the carpet. Bruce’s torso was hard and solid like a rock. The prince of Gotham was cut like a diamond. Clark bit back a moan when he saw Diana fondle his hardness between those absurd leather pants.

“You’re a big boy, Brucie. Between the two of us, Clark’s a bit of a size queen,” Diana said in a mock whisper .

“Oh? Would you like to join us on the bed, Mr. Kent,” Bruce asked turning to the corner where Clark’s hand was shoved down his pants. If ever there was moment in which he wanted to die, now was the time. Noticing his state of paralysis, Diana took charge once more. She lead him to the bed and gently pushed him until he was lying flat on his back.

“What do you want, Clark?”

He knew that tone. So gentle and caring but a clear indicator that Diana was planning on riding him all night long. Bruce had stripped down to his Armani underwear. The telltale bulge made Clark’s mouth water. He didn’t know whether he wanted it deep in his throat or slamming into his prostate.

“Bruce...I want him.”

“Then you’ll have me,” Bruce said.

Diana pulled off Clark’s pants and underwear in record time. Bruce shimmied out of his boxers in a mock strip tease. Clark felt his heart trying to escape from his chest. He suddenly felt very hot and out of breath. No one had touched him yet and he was dripping precome.

“Don’t be nervous, baby. We can go as slow as you want,” Bruce said. He was leaning over Clark, their dicks not quite touching but close enough to make Clark whimper.

Bruce gently kissed the top of Clark’s forehead. Bruce gathered the two of them in his large hand and began to pump slowly.  Bruce was so much bigger than the strap-ons Diana used. Clark raised his hips a bit to try to get more friction. He nearly yelped when he felt Bruce caressing his inner thigh.

“Where have you been all my life, hmmm? Hiding away in some farm in the middle of nowhere. Such a shame. Pretty thing like you having to work all those long hard hours. If I had my way, I’d keep you here. Buy you anything your heart desired.” Bruce speed up his pumping. He forced his considerable weight on Clark, pushing him deeper into the mattress. He bit Clark’s ear playfully.

“He’s such a slut. No matter how much I pound that little ass of his, he still wants more. He hasn’t had a real cock in months,” Diana purred. She was working two fingers inside herself vigorously. She cupped her breast and pinched her nipple while she watched Bruce take her boyfriend apart.

“Is it true, Clark? Are you our good little cockslut?” Bruce growled.

“Yes. Fuck, Bruce,” Clark whimpered.

“Then come, pretty boy. Come for us.”

Clark came with a shout. His cum splattering on both their chest. Bruce thrust against him for a few moment longer before he climaxed. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark tightly and kissed him greedily.

“Oh, I am definitely keeping you.”


End file.
